1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to nuclear reactors and, more particularly, to an improved neutron absorber material contained in gray rod assemblies of gray rod control assemblies (GRCAs).
2. Description of the Prior Art
The fuel assemblies of modern reactor cores typically employ two types of rod control assemblies to control reactivity, rod cluster control assemblies (RCCAs) and gray rod control assemblies (GRCAs). Both consist of a plurality of neutron-absorbing rods fastened at their top ends to a common hub or spider assembly. The body of the rods generally comprises a stainless steel tube which encapsulates a neutron-absorbing material, such as a pure silver absorber material or a silver-indium-cadmium alloy absorber material, and the rods are slid within tubular guide thimble tubes of the fuel assembly with a control drive mechanism near the top of the spider assembly operating to control the movement of the rods within the thimble tubes. In this manner, the controlled insertion and extraction of the rods generally controls the rate of reactor power produced.
The power produced by the reactor of a nuclear power plant is generally controlled by raising or lowering control rod assemblies within the reactor core, and the change in reactor power output required in order to accommodate a change in the demand for electrical output from the electrical power plant is commonly referred to as load follow. As described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,236, load follow presents many operating issues. For instance, in a pressurized water reactor (PWR) during load follow, reactivity must be controlled and axial power distribution changes in the core in response to the power level change, must be addressed.
Typically, GRCAs are used in load follow maneuvering because they comprise reduced worth control rods, commonly referred to in the art as “gray” rods. Gray rods are known to provide a mechanical shim (MSHIM) reactivity mechanism as opposed to a chemical shim, which requires changing the concentration of soluble boron in the reactor coolant. Thus, the use of gray rods minimizes the need for processing the primary reactor coolant on a daily basis and, therefore, greatly simplifies operations. More specifically, GRCA designs typically consist of twenty-four rodlets fastened at their top ends to the spider. Of the twenty-four rodlets within the cluster, only four rods are absorber rods, and the neutron-absorber material encapsulated within the absorber rods typically consists of about 80% silver, about 15% indium, and about 5% cadmium. Such a design poses several disadvantages.
Among the disadvantages of known GRCA designs, is the fact that indium and cadmium have relatively large neutron cross-sections, which result in their depletion over a relatively short period of time. Silver depletes somewhat more slowly than indium and cadmium, and ultimately transmutes into other non-absorbing isotopes of cadmium. As a result of continued decrease in the rod worth, the GRCAs become less effective in controlling the reactivity of the reactor during load follow. In addition, elemental transmutation of silver and indium to other metals leads to changes in absorber material properties and excessive absorber swelling, which has been a recognized problem in the industry for many years. This undesirably leads to frequent GRCA replacement.
A second disadvantage relates to changes in the local rod power for fuel rods which are adjacent to the four guide thimbles that contain the absorber rods. Specifically, because the absorber material is localized to four rodlets, a rapid change in power, commonly referred to as the delta-power of the fuel rods, occurs, for example, during a rod pull. A rod pull is the process of extracting the GRCA from the fuel assembly, and in GRCA designs it results in a delta-power spike.
There exists a need, therefore, for an improved neutron absorber material for gray rod assemblies which overcomes the aforementioned disadvantages typically found in known GRCAs.